


Some Drawings

by ColorfulFlowersToo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Art for fics, Fanart, Gen, M/M, sneaking in fic recs tbh, warnings are chapter specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulFlowersToo/pseuds/ColorfulFlowersToo
Summary: A place to collect some of the fanart I've been doing - I'm having fun illustrating scenes from some of the fics I've really enjoyed!





	1. Chapter 1

(Tags will update with pics added)

I think I'm gonna divide the chapters by what fics they were inspired by - with a listing for pairings and tags for your convenience.

I'm debating separating the NSFW ones and the ones from fics with violence into a seperate fic for easier browsing - tell me what you think!

**Chapter 1 - Index**

You are here

** Chapter 2 - Love's a Deeper Season by aliceecrivian**  
https://https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384705

Tags: Sex discussion, Pretty SFW just a little kissing, Comic

  
_“Crowley and Aziraphale react rather differently to the the not-end of the world. Aziraphale is determined to find out why.”_

This was one of the first GOmens fics I read and it remains one of my favorites.


	2. Love's A Deeper Season

I would like to announce I am entirely stuck on my bullshit and will not be stopping and also I’m trying to express my love for fics with gifts of art because I always forget to leave comments or don’t know what to say.

_[**Love’s a Deeper Season**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19384705&t=Y2Q2YzUyMGVkMjNjOTFiZDM4NTdkYzkxYTIwOGY1MDgyMGQ2ZjEyOCxUUnRXRXJTcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AVSvfs5msUpqqidNSjw7jNA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstone-scrawlings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188806267870%2Fcrowley-you-really-set-yourself-up-for-that-one-ya&m=1)_ is one of the first Good Omens fics I read and still one of my favorites - I really love the messy work of Aziraphale sorting out his feelings and ability to express them post-Apocalypse because damn has he got thousands of years of lying to himself to untangle. Again, I can never quite articulate seriously what I like about fics and I swear I just latched onto the one dick joke in the whole thing for the comic I swear the rest of the story is beautiful and emotional and sappy <strike>and also NSFW just so you know</strike>

<strike> </strike>

<strike> </strike>

<strike> </strike>


End file.
